dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Garlic Jr.
|Race = Makyan |Gender = Male |Address = Garlic Jr.'s fortress |Allegiance = |FamConnect = Garlic (father) Ginger (henchman) Nicky (henchman) Sansho (henchman) Spice (henchman) Vinegar (henchman) Salt (henchman) Mustard (henchman) }} Garlic Jr. (ガーリック・ジュニア, Gārikku Junia) is a Makyan from the Dragon Ball Z series. He is the main antagonist in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone. Though he was defeated in Dead Zone, he reappears as the main antagonist in the Garlic Jr. Saga taking place between the Frieza and Trunks Sagas. The puns on the names of Garlic Jr. and those affiliated with him are all derivatives of spices. Biography Dead Zone Garlic Jr.'s father was imprisoned by Kami in the realm of darkness, leaving Garlic Jr. with a deep feeling of resentment and desire for revenge. A squat and off-putting looking dwarf of a demon, Garlic Jr. is one of the characters in the ''Dragon Ball'' series to successfully grant eternal life by the Dragon Balls, thanks to his trio of lackeys Nicky, Ginger, and Sansho gathering them from around the globe. In the process, they kidnapped Gohan for the Four-Star Dragon Ball sewn onto his cap and hurt Chi-Chi, thus earning the ire of Goku. While Gohan was being held captive, Garlic Jr. senses his power and decides to make Gohan his attendant. Delirious with joy after the granting of his wish of immortality, Garlic Jr. is then accosted by Goku and Kami, and resolves to settle an old score with the latter. In the past, it was Kami who was chosen as the new successor for the throne of Guardian instead of his father, since the earlier Guardian had seen through Garlic's diabolical schemes. Garlic surmounted a rebellion against Kami's predecessor, only to be vanquished & sealed as a result. Now fearing nothing thanks to his newfound immortality, Garlic's son intended to return the favor. While Garlic Jr. is preoccupied making good his grudge with Kami, Goku engages his minions. Not long after Krillin and Piccolo (who had survived an earlier attack by the villain's underlings) make their appearance, the three henchmen meet an early end. Beset now by the combined might of Goku & Piccolo, Garlic Jr. goes from miniature to gigantic, shifting into a brutish second form able to handle both Goku and Piccolo at once. It is a back-and-forth confrontation before Goku and Piccolo take off their weights and land stronger blows on him. Livid, Garlic Jr. opens up the portal known as the Dead Zone, intending to suck his enemies into a void, which they could never return from. The power latent within Gohan explodes, and enraged, he overwhelms an awed Garlic Jr. While he might live forever, Garlic Jr.'s powers are finite, and Gohan knocks him into his own vortex to be trapped for all of eternity. At the end of the movie, a withered Garlic Jr. can still be seen trapped within the Dead Zone's glass-like fragments. Dragon Ball Z Garlic Jr. Saga Years later, Garlic Jr. escapes imprisonment after the source of his power, the Makyo Star, comes close in axis to Earth. Garlic Jr. gathers his team of demon henchmen, the Spice Boys. The Monarchs include Spice, Vinegar, Mustard, and Salt. While Kami is not on the lookout, Mr. Popo, while busy tending Kami's Lookout, is attacked by Garlic Jr.'s Spice Boys. Attempting to flee on his Magic Carpet, the Spice Boys use their Energy Webbing to restrain him, allowing Garlic Jr. to cast the Sealed Light Beam spell to shrink and capture Mr. Popo in a glass jar. Upon his return, Kami receives similar treatment, though Garlic Jr. engages him in battle first, before the Spice Boys sneak up and surround and restrain the old Namekian, again using the Energy Webbing to allow Garlic Jr. to use a Sealed Light Beam to capture him. Garlic Jr. then schemes to take control of Earth's population by use of the Black Water Mist, which caused those who breathed it in to become mindless vampirish slaves under his rule. With only Gohan and Krillin left to fight for Earth, Garlic Jr. and his cronies have a decisive advantage, especially since Piccolo has presumably been turned into a slave of Garlic Jr. Another complicating matter was the Makyo Star; orbiting ever closer towards Earth, it served to amplify Garlic Jr. and his henchmen's already considerable power. A fight ensues between Gohan, Krillin, the Spice Boys, and Piccolo which Garlic Jr. watches from a throne he materialized on the lookout. During the battle, Gohan obliterates Mustard and Salt with Masenko blasts, Piccolo begins to attack Gohan, and Krillin is bitten by Piccolo, taken over by the Black Water Mist himself. At one point, Spice suggests that perhaps Garlic Jr. would "Like the honor of finishing off the little ratbag yourself, my Lord", to which Garlic Jr. replies "Nah, have fun boys". However, in a change of heart, just as Piccolo lines up a strike with his claws to a limp and beaten Gohan, Garlic Jr. reaches out and stops Piccolo from dealing the death blow, commenting "Wait. I think I will finish him off after all". Piccolo was waiting for this opportunity and reaches into Garlic's robes and tosses Krillin the pair of jars containing Kami and Popo, revealing that he was immune to the Black Water Mist all along and that he pretended to bite Krillin to tell him to act as if he was possessed as well, so they could get in arm's reach of the bottles containing Kami and Mr. Popo. With a twist of his thumbs, Krillin breaks the top of both jars and sets the Guardian and Mr. Popo free. At this point, Piccolo uses regeneration to heal the bite wounds in his neck and prepares to engage Garlic Jr. in combat. With the advantage and hostages lost, Garlic Jr. again converts to his second form. At the same time, Kami and Mr. Popo make their way into the inside of the lookout to use the Sacred Water to reverse the effects of the Black Water Mist. During the battle against Garlic Jr., Piccolo (who is linked to Kami) starts to lose strength as a result of the spirits of the former Guardians attacking Kami inside the lookout, and Garlic Jr. gains the upper-hand. After Gohan releases a seismic two-sided blast which makes both Spice and Vinegar explode at the same time in midair, Garlic Jr. angry at his failure to make the people of Earth his permanent slaves reopens the Dead Zone. Piccolo regains the ability to fight after the former Guardians stop their attack on Kami (and allow him to nullify the Black Water Mist's effect on Earth), and he and Krillin fly up to meet Garlic Jr. and distract him. Gohan then fires a powerful Masenko into the Makyo Star, destroying it and leaving an emaciated and powerless Garlic Jr. to fall prey to his Dead Zone once again, this time with no hope for return, doomed to spend an eternity in complete nothingness. Power ;Films In Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone Garlic Jr in his untransformed state was able to defeat Kami with minimal effort. In his transformed state, he was strong enough to initially overwhelm both Goku and Piccolo at the same time, taking little damage from their attacks. However after removing their weighted clothing the tables turned and he was seemingly defeated though his immortality saved him from death, suggesting he was weaker than Raditz. After seeing Gohan's hidden powers he states that the boy had even more power than himself. ;Statements by authors and guidebooks According to the movie pamphlets for Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might and the Dragon Ball Carddass, Garlic Jr.'s power level is 400. His power level during the Garlic Jr. Saga is said to be 1,500,000 in Dragon Ball Z: The Anime Adventure Game. It was stated by Takao Koyama, that when making a Dragon Ball movie, the next movie villain that Goku fought should always be at least stronger than the previous villain Goku fought. Thus, in Dead Zone Garlic Jr. was weaker than Dr. Wheelo. Techniques *'Immortality' – The ability to live forever and not be killed, this ability was granted to him by Shenron. **'Regeneration' – Thanks to his immortality, Garlic Jr. can heal any wound in seconds, even after having a massive hole blown through his stomach by Gohan.Dragon Ball Z episode 115, "The World Awakens" *'Continuous Energy Bullets' – A technique Garlic Jr. used several times, generally fired from one arm. Also used in Dragon Ball Z: Kyōshū! Saiyan. *'Dead Zone' – Garlic Jr. opens the Dead Zone, which sucks his opponent to trap them there. In the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' video game series, he actually throws it at his enemy, trapping the enemy inside it temporarily and exploding as it takes a large amount of the victim's health. *'Death Impact' – A Full Power Energy Wave shot from the hand. In his transformed state, Garlic Jr. can also fire it from his belly. *'Darkness Eye Beam' – Powerful energy lasers generated from the eyes. *'Darkness Illusion' – A rush attack used in his transformed state against Goku and Piccolo. Named in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Finger Beam' – A charged, thin energy beam shot from the finger. *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Full Power Energy Ball' – Garlic Jr. launches an energy ball from each hands, before firing a third powerful ball from both hands. Also used in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. In Dragon Ball Heroes, he uses only the last powerful energy sphere, named Death Dance (デスダンス). *'High Speed Rush' – One of Garlic Jr.'s Blast 2 in his base form in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy attack. *'Magic Materialization' – A magical ability used to create objects. Garlic Jr. used this technique to create a throne in Kami's Lookout similar to the one he had in his own fortress. *'Sealed Light Beam' – A restraining used by Garlic Jr. to capture Mr. Popo, and Kami. *'Afterimage Technique' – One of Garlic Jr.'s Blast 1 in his base form in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Makyo Star' – One of Garlic Jr.'s Blast 1 in his transformed state in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Mind Break' – A Card Action Ability utilisable by any of the Kings of Destruction. The user fires a beam at their target that puts them under Babidi's Mind Control. Transformations Super Garlic Jr. In his transformed state, Garlic Jr. becomes massive is size and muscle built, greatly increasing his strength and power. He is capable of causing much more damage to his opponents than in his previous form. However, as noted by Piccolo, this form's bulky state causes a noticeable decrease in his speed, allowing an opponent to more easily counter and outmaneuver Garlic Jr. in battle. This form was first used in the movie Dead Zone against Goku and Piccolo, and appeared again in the Garlic Jr. Saga. When at his strongest in this state, Garlic Jr.'s pupils and irises disappear and he gains a yellow aura. In video games, he is called Super Garlic Jr. in his transformed state. Destruction King Destruction King Super Garlic Jr. is a playable character in Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the fifth mission of the Jaaku Mission series (JM5). In this state, his eyes are without irises and he gains an electric aura. Video games Garlic Jr. made his first appearance in a video game as a boss in Dragon Ball Z: Kyōshū! Saiyan. In this video game, his power level is 2,500 in his base form and 3,500 in his transformed state. Although he is absent from the ''Legacy of Goku'' series (his saga being skipped), in The Legacy of Goku II, Gohan notes that many animals are still affected by the Black Water Mist showing that the Garlic Jr. Saga indeed happened. Garlic Jr. is a playable character available in both his base and post-transformation forms in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, and Dragon Ball Heroes. In the two ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' games, Garlic Jr. is given quotes such as "Garlic time!" when he is tagged into the arena, "Garlic out!" when he flees, and "This is the power of Garlic!" when he wins a fight in base form. One of the special missions in Dragon Ball Heroes features a red Garlic Jr. who has to be defeated along with his three henchmen, and he has a Majin Garlic Jr. state in the game. Voice actors *Japanese: Akira Kamiya (Movie 1), Shigeru Chiba (Garlic Jr. Saga) *Ocean Group dub: Don Brown *AB Groupe dub: Doug Rand *FUNimation dub: Chuck Huber *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Emerson Caperbat *German dub: Thomas Petruo *Hungarian dub: Sándor Rosta *Latin American dub: Salvador Delgado *Portuguese dub: Vítor Rocha '(Movie 1), '''João Loy '(Garlic Jr. Saga) *Catalan dub: 'Francesc Alborich ' *Italian dub: 'Giovanni Battezzato '(Junior / TV dub), '''Ambrogio Colombo (Dynit / VHS dub) Trivia *Garlic Jr.'s fangs make him look like a vampire, which is likely a play on the name "Garlic". *While many other villains have attempted to use the Dragon Balls to achieve immortality, Garlic Jr. is the first villain to achieve immortality, the second being Zamasu. *In "The Heavens Tremble", Garlic Jr. said that he had been imprisoned in the Dead Zone for ten years. However, Gohan (who was responsible for sealing him in the Dead Zone) was only four years old at the time and was six years old in the episode, though it could be explained by the time moving differently in the Dead Zone. *In the English dub of the episode "Call for Restoration", Garlic Jr., who had just escaped the Dead Zone, refers to Piccolo as a Namekian. However, Piccolo (and Kami) were not aware of their heritage until after Garlic Jr. was trapped in the Dead Zone. How Garlic Jr. came to learn this fact while in the Dead Zone is not explained. *In the English dub of the Garlic Jr. Saga, Garlic Jr. makes various comments referring to baseball. When Krillin's Kamehameha curves upward in front of him, Garlic Jr. says "What a curve ball." When he beats Piccolo, Garlic Jr. remarks "It's the bottom of the ninth for you Piccolo, and here's the pitch. Strike three, you're outta there! It's the end of the game. You lose" *Garlic Jr. looks very similar to Emperor Pilaf. Both are voiced by Chuck Huber in the FUNimation dub, Don Brown in the Ocean Group dub, as well as Shigeru Chiba in the Japanese dub (Shigeru only voiced Garlic Jr. in the anime, not the movie). **However, unlike Pilaf, Garlic Jr. actually succeeded in gaining the wish he desired, is more cunning and a more powerful fighter, and has a much more darker personality than the emperor. *Garlic Jr. is one of the only two villains who have had a saga and a movie after them, have fought and come back once, only to be defeated because they did not learn from their mistakes, the other being Frieza. Garlic Jr. fought Goku and Piccolo in The Dead Zone, and ultimately attempted to trap them by opening up the Dead Zone, only have to been pushed in by a ki attack from Gohan. When he returned and attempted to reopen the dead zone to suck the lookout into it, the source of his power, the Mayko Star, is destroyed by Gohan, and he is once again sucked into the Dead Zone by Gohan's actions. Gallery See also *Garlic Jr. (Collectibles) References ca:Garlic Jr. pt-br:Garlic Jr. Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters who cannot die of natural causes Category:Demons Category:DBZ Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Filler characters Category:Makyans Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Tyrants Category:Villains Category:Majin Category:Film characters